totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
E1S1: Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa
Plot Chris announces the show at camp Wawanakwa, briefly telling the viewers and contestants what they have in front of them for the day. AJ states that it was a lot to absorb and Zach doesn't seem to be happy with the challenge, drawing an original contestant's sibling. AJ has always pictured himself on Camp Wawanakwa, and Zoey thinks that the place is cool. Chase asks if we can recolour and Chris allows it. Zoey, idioticially, states that she doesn't know any of the original contestants siblings. Brandon suggests to his team and Chase tells Zoey that you make the contestant up. Alejandro arrives, and this doesn't make AJ happy. Javier says to get started, maybe trying to motivate his team. Chris tells the cast that you either email the entry to him or post it on his talk page. Zoey says let's do this and Jackson cheered on his team, Team Amazon. Zeke and AJ add that Team Victory rules,and Brandon agrees with the two. Jackson shortly finishes the challenge. Chris tells the campers that it is time to turn in their entries for the challenge. Chris thanks Team Victory for turning in the required twoand tells the the other teams, Team Chris and Team Amazon, the time limit they have until the challenge is finished. Chase enters Team Amazon's first entry, but Team Chris hasn't finished yet. Later the guest judge arrives, and decides the winner of the challenge. The winning team was Team Victory with their picture of Paula, Lindsay's sister, (By Brandon) with Team Chris with second place with their picture of Katie's sibling. Team Amazon came in last, and is the first team to have to vote someone out. Everyone except Herman and Abby have voted. Chris announced that barfbags go to, Destinee, Zoey, Chase and Jackson. The final barf bag went to Herman and Abby became the first contestant eliminated! Cast Abby, Bronwyn, Herman, Seth, and Sam appear with no lines. Quotes *Chris: Gooooddddd Morning Contestants! This is Total Drama Tour of the World, Chris here! Its time for Episode 1 to begin! Here is where you can chat about this week's challenge, the more drama the Better! We have are teams decided, and were here at our first destination...good ole camp wawanakwa! The first challenge is....an Art drawing! Have you ever wondered what the good old 25 contestants siblings looked like? Well now you can know! Each team member make a sibling of one of the original contestant of your choosing, Since this is an odd, day the Challenge will be due Sunday! Each Team will submit their two best entries to either BDJ10's talk page or his email (listed above).. Goooooodd luck! this is Total...Drama....TOUR OF THE WORLD! *Zach: ._. D-drawing? D: Uh... Kay. *Aj: Is That :O *Aj (Conf): If that's alejandro from the last season....oh no Trivia *Most of the contestants do not communicate this episode, despite this being the first time they saw each other. *Kgman04 is the episodes guest judge. Category:Season 1 Episode Category:Episodes